I Wish You Knew
by Moonbunny21
Summary: MY FIRST FIC!AU Have you ever looked into a mirror and not know the person staring back at you? I have. This fallacy, which I’ve created for you, is boring now. Are you ready to meet the real me? Brace yourself I’m going to shatter your reality...
1. I'm Lost Without You

Disclaimer: **Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon** belongs to the GREAT **Naoko Takeuchi. **

I just borrowed her characters and made my own plot line. **This is an AU fanfiction! **That means **anything** **goes… **If you wanna bitch about my writing make an appointment with my ass and kiss it! If you don't like my story **DO NOT READ IT! **This story is set during the Sailor Moon R arc when the DarkMoon Kingdom invades the future. It focuses specifically on Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru's break up. I always felt that their 'break up' wasn't at the appropriate moment for it to be the major Drama the anime portrayed it to be. SO I moved the whole SMR arc to the end of the series. All the characters are known but Crystal Tokyo hasn't been attack, yet. It'll make sense later…

I hope, this is my first fanfic so… yea.

_Italicized_-Thought

"…"- Speaking

NOW on with the story!

* * *

I'm lost without you…

_You broke my heart weeks ago. I feel so misplaced; like my body is here but my soul wanders along a distant shore, trillions of eons away. The 'me' you knew no longer exist, she's vanished into thin air and my spirit has gone with her. _

_She stares at me from that great divide, lost like Romeo, without his sun to see all the dangers within this Garden of Eden. Her eyes are the purest cerulean gems with no sparkle, vacant windows, no warmth within their depths. _

_She cries for me but I turn a deaf ear. We've drifted too far apart; she isn't who I want to be anymore. Sugar coated smiles, false laughter, selflessness… What rubbish! She makes me sick! I hate her but…I created her._

_She is me but not me. She is what I wanted others to think of me because the real me…_

_The real me is selfish. I want, without care of who I must hurt to get what I want. I don't care what others think of me, but only how they'll react at first sight. First impressions are most important. I floored them before; I can do it again without much effort. They don't know me, they only think they do. _

_The image before is what I wanted you to see because I was afraid you wouldn't love me the way I really am. But I'll never make that mistake again. I love myself now and I will forever because you are nothing without me. _

_Without me, you don't exist…  
_

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_It's raining again…_

_It's been raining for a week now. I swear the weather reflects my mood. A week ago my heart was shattered into a million pieces, ground down to a fine dust then blown away by the wind to be scattered across the inky blue sky, forever shining back at me. So close, I can see them. I am forever haunted by these memories but they are so far away that I can never touch them._

_I've lain in this position for the past 36 hours; curled up, safe and warm in my comforter in my shield, a protective womb. My mother checked on me every two hours, I haven't responded yet. I'm surprised I'm still breathing. Most people would have killed themselves by now._

_Ha… hehe… heh I've lost it. Why am I so weak? I know why… I have depended on other people my whole life. My parents, my friends, him… Oh, how I miss him. Even though he hurt me I still love him. No! _

_I can't think of him anymore, he is nothing to me. I will not go back to him! He will regret ever hurting me! He will grovel at my feet, beseeching me to take him back. He will want me more than he craves the air he breaths. His loins will burn with desire for me and I will deny him his lust. I will return to who I was. Years of lies have weighed me down and the rusted iron chains that hold my true psyche at bay shall disintegrate. _

She slept for hours, The Beautiful Angel. Long, luxurious dark lashes fanned across rose blushed cheeks, damped by a salty aqueous solution that acts as a lock to Pandora's Box. Within its contents we find an enigma of azure, the stare of a ghostly figure just a shell of her former self.

Rising from her haven she glides across the room to enter her private bath. Suffocating steam surrounds every pore and orifice. She lathers her body rubbing the soothing lubricant in a tantalizing almost sinful production, if you were voyeuristic it would be the most forbidden of all fruits.

Standing now in all her divine glory; droplets travel across curves, dips, and valleys creating an opus of percussive delight. Air drying was always the best for this goddess, she stared into the reflective metal covered in thick condensation, searching. For what, only the eyes of the beholder can tell.

* * *

-Flashback-

"It's over…"

I could barely comprehend what he said. I just stared at him, my mouth agape like a fish out of water. I felt an intense heat rush to my face... I was angry.

"What?" I stated in a dead pan tone.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you."

_Who the hell does this fucker think he is? We've dated for four years and then out of 'god only knows where' he decides he doesn't want me anymore. I really wanna wring his neck!_

"Why?"

"I've outgrown you. You've created this fantasy world around yourself, it's not healthy Usagi. This isn't a storybook, grow up!" He avoided eye contact.

_He only does that when he's lying about something, I don't believe this!_

"You're lying! I don't believe you!" I screamed.

"Believe it." A cool, calm, and collected business-look graced his gorgeous face.

_He's finalizing a business proposition. Me? How dare he treat me like this…? Like a contract. _

"Look me in the eyes and say it again! Say it so I know there is NO Doubt in your mind this is what you want! If you really want this then I'll walk away! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I pleaded with him.

He walked toward me, his stride swift like a predator surrounding his prey waiting for the perfect time to pounce and sink its teeth into the jugular. His face came within inches of my own, cobalt met cerulean.

"I don't love you! You are being childish and irresponsible and I am tried of always having to pick up the pieces, clean up after you like a maid. I need someone who will support me, help me, sooth me! I need a woman not a little girl!" He turned away from me. Running his hands through his silky ebony locks. "You haven't changed since I've met you. Times are changing, the world is changing. You need to be ready for what is coming, plan for the future not just now!"

_God! How can he be so sexy right now? I hate him but I really want to caress those dark tresses and tell him when he looks at me like that I begin to melt. FOCUS USAGI! We're breaking up right now! OMG! _

"What about the girls?" I countered. _Good attack!_

"They're old enough to take care of themselves. We're not their parents. They won't die if we're not together." He stared at me like I'd lost all my marbles.

"Not them, I mean Rini? What about our future? Aren't you worried about our future?" I pleaded with him to think rationally.

"If it's meant to be, it will come to pass." His tone was cold with a note of finality.

"So, that's it." Tears rolled down my face. I didn't want to cry in front of him but it's just so easy. "Don't dismiss me like a child! 'Cuz I'm not one! You can think what you like of me but you'll know the truth one day and you will regret this… I'll make you regret this! I promise." I did an about face and strolled out of his apartment slamming the door upon my exit.

I sobbed in the elevator, curled up like a forgotten kitten on the floor. I feel lost…

-End Flashback-

* * *

The Bitch is back…

Her hand slid across the mirror, removing condensation like a squeegee. She stared at herself with a look of pure determination and smiled. She searched for her shears, pulling all of her hair into a high ponytail… snip! Like a mad woman she cut, cutting away all the things that made her weak, the riggings that held her down; finally releasing the beast within a sheep's cloak.

"I'm intrigued by that mysterious smile. Those lips look delicious; I just want to ravish them! Only if you could run across a white sandy beach into my arm! I've missed you, lover." She whispered seductively to her reflection, nibbling on her bottom lip as if it were a ripe strawberry.

She strutted away from the bathroom then suddenly whirls around and strikes a pose.

"Check out dat sexy ass! Time to test if we still got dis! Work it girl!" She twirled her hair with her left hand as the right slipped off her hip to 'smack that ass.'

Crossing the room the goddess went straight to the bottom of her chest of drawer.

_I haven't opened this since I came to Japan I wonder if any of this will fit me still. That was a long time ago. Only one way to find out! _

She removed 'very sexy little things,' i.e. lacy black cheeky underwear with diamond encrusted garter belt and matching bra. She attached black fish net stockings, threw on a short, hot pink and black plaid school-girl skirt and a hot pink skintight tank top that cut into a V showing off the 'girls'. She tossed on a cropped white dress shirt with only three buttons and then finally a black satin corset that covered her stomach to help insinuate her voluptuous shape.

She grabbed three final items and slammed the drawer closed with her foot then strutted across to the bureau. With one sweep of her arm all of the trinkets and photos were dashed to the floor. She placed a make up bag and a metal lunch box on the wooden surface and a soft thud signaled the successful landing of her rocker boots onto the shag carpet.

_Time for the sex kitten to come out and play! _

Her face was nothing short of 'Hollywood Glam;' eyes lined and star dusted like a pharaoh's queen, lips plump and lustrous as a blood diamond. The seven deadly sins combined and embodied…

_What a force to be reckoned with!_

The lunch box held her most precious treasures, spoils gathered after perilous childhood adventures: daring sword fights, tribal dances, ports of call in distant lands and retreats from monstrous beasts. On her right arm was a band cast in tarnished silver, Nehebkau, the two-headed snake. She adorned her hands with various rings. One in particular depicted a cycle of the moon, and a finger gauntlet resembled the bones of a dragon. Dangling star earrings completed the picture along with a locket. Her silver crescent moon locket lay over her heart.

"The perfect place to keep the ones I love…"

* * *

3 am – Tokyo

A lonely figure stood outside a beautiful Victorian house on a quiet street in the 'burbs. A golden crown covered by the blanket of midnight; she's like the wind, always heard but never seen.

"Thanks for everything! I had lots of fun, made a lot of friends, burned many memories but now I must walk alone. I came here searching for something, someone, but I found something entirely different. I need to find me… so until I do, I can't return here. You're just a hindrance in my journey to self discovery."

The clonk of heavy boots were all that disturbed the tranquility of this empty street.

**Muhhahahaha! Yes I'm finally finished. Whoo HOo! I tried my hardest; I had one of my best friends edit it for me, THANKS DANIELLITA! I love epic language metaphors, similes, idioms, etc. I did research and some of my favorite books are Allegories! Dune, Chronicles of Narnia, Dante Alighieri – **_**The Divine Comedy, **_**OVID- Metamorphoses.I read really complicated stuff… She tried her hardest to dumb it down for me but alas this is the final product. I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW and be Gentle… CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY HONORED 8-) **

**_ bunny_**** (Sorry I've been having technical difficulties & writers block but i will definitely post a new chapter soon.)  
**


	2. If you Fall, I'll catch you

Disclaimer: **Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon** belongs to the GREAT **Naoko Takeuchi. **

I just borrowed her characters and made my own plot line. **This is an AU fanfiction! **That means **anything** **goes… **If you wanna bitch about my writing make an appointment with my ass and kiss it! If you don't like my story **DO NOT READ IT! **If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 8-P  
**  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, my one and ONLY Reviewer SAILOR LUNA KITTY! **I'm soo Happy people are reading my story I didn't really expect a lot of reviews, obviously because it was the first chapter and all, but a little inspiration and ideas wouldn't hurt. **  
**

_Thought and News Cast_

"...speaking..."

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

_If you fall, I'll catch you…_

The Crown karaoke was demolished a few years ago when the American franchise boom erupted and invaded foreign shores. The Starbucks Nation had assaulted…

Stopping for a cup of rejuvenating java and discussion was common for the fabulous five. There hadn't been a paranormal attack on Japan in three years, no word from the future, all was calm and peaceful.

They were best friends, had been almost for forever if you wanna be technical; five completely different lives that would intersect once or twice a week to 'catch up'. All the girls were in their third year of college except for Ami, of course, who ended up earning college credit in high school and graduated with a BS in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology one year after entering Tokyo University. Miss Mizuno, currently in her second year of medical school, would be starting an internship at St. Luke's International Hospital very soon. Minako Aino, now pursuing dual careers in modeling and acting; kept her Sailor V career as a Trump Card should the former not work out. Lita Kino, presently an established culinary expert, has a thriving new cooking program on the local cable network. Rei Hino continues her work as a Shinto priestess and is now officially head priestess at the Hikawa Shrine. She attends Tokyo University part-time as an erudite of philosophy.

"Welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?" the cashier waited patiently for the blonde woman across the counter to answer.

"Yes, umm… can I have a double espresso caramel macchiato with extra whip cream?" She haphazardly dumped her Dooney & Burke purse on the counter and started to fish through its contents for her credit card, all the while continuing her conversation on her cell phone. "No Miranda! I want the Escada shoot…. I don't care… well fit it into my schedule, what do I pay you for? Figure it out, it's a shoot in Bali, bikini… just tell them that I'll do it… well cancel it or make them reschedule! You're my agent, start acting like one!" She placed the phone on the counter; it was on speaker, thus having two free hands to dig for her card. "YES!" the blonde exclaimed as she handed the Black Card to the cashier.

"So you do want me to cancel the DKNY gig?" Miranda asked in confusion.

"NO! OMG Miranda just have my schedule set out so I can look at it when I get back to the studio, okay? I'm late…don't worry so much… I'll call you when I'm on my way… uh huh… yes… take care, I'll see you later… okay? Buh-bye!" she ended the call, signed for her coffee and had her purse in tow as she picked up her drink. She journeyed toward a small lounge off in the corner.

Upon her arrival she encountered a beautiful blue haired medical student with her nose stuck in the latest edition of Gray's Anatomy: The Anatomical Basis of Medicine and Surgery.

She smiled to herself. _It's so like Ami to be in a public place and not notice anything around her. She would still be sitting there, in her own world, even if a car blew up right outside the window. _

"Hey Aims." The blonde interrupted.

The blue haired women glanced up, caught off guard. She took off her reading glasses and started to stand.

"Hey you, Japan's top idol, long time no see." She smiled warmly.

"I know. I missed you." The women embraced each other gingerly.

"So, how was Monaco? I heard great reviews about Roberto Cavalli's designs and that his models were 'Best in Show'." She winked.

The blonde sank into the red velvet couch across from Ami. "It was great. I've never worked that fast or hard before. European designers, high fashion in general, are so organized. It was go-go-go from the time I got off the plane. I loved it." She sighed and then took a sip from the macchiato.

Ami gulped her iced chai latte. She placed her cup on the coffee table in between piles of textbooks. Her dark sapphire orbs searched the blonds aquamarine eyes. Her face seemed to age within minutes transforming from aspiring doctor to noble sage. Her tone was soft but it carried grave importance.

"Did you find her?"

"No. Nothing, not even a lead; it's like she disappeared into thin air, it feels like a dream. Like she never existed at all, we remember everything about her but no one else does. Her parents deny that they even had a child older than Sammy. I don't know what to do," she stated while rubbing her temples. "Where are Rei and Lita?" she asked as an after thought.

Ami smiled reassuringly, "Rei's on her way and Lita called me and said she's going to be here in ten minutes because she has to finish filming, she's making Coconut Meringue Cake today."

At that very moment a dark haired priestess adorned in traditional chihaya entered the coffee shop. No one would have taken a second glance if it weren't for her disheveled appearance. If looks could kill, everyone within the facility would have burst into flames. She noticed the looks she received and composed herself, seeking solace she made her way over to the blonde and Ami.

"Rough day?" the blonde smiled at her long time comrade.

Rei glared at her while plopping down on the plush chocolate brown love seat next to Ami. "Don't ask," Rei sighed. Being head priestess was taking its toll. She also had school to worry about along with constantly performing fire readings in search of Usagi.

They all sat silently for a moment. The atmosphere was heavy; no one had anything to say. Minako sipped her macchiato, Ami glanced at her anatomy book uninterestedly, and Rei stared off in deep contemplation. None of them noticed the green eyed Amazon's approach.

"Who died?" quoted the bombshell brunette.

All three of the girls snapped out of their dazes. They welcomed the newcomer. Lita returned the greetings with a sweet smile. She sat on the red couch next to Minako and across from Rei. She handed Rei a cup, "Here, I saw you come in. It's a Caffé Latte; I know it's your favorite, right?" Rei nodded her thanks.

"So, it's been three years." Lita glanced around the group. The girls avoided eye contact. "We are exactly right where we were three years ago. How does a person disappear without a trace? I feel like a failure, I mean, we are her guards. We're supposed to protect her; we could've helped her with whatever she was running away from," she agonized.

"All I want to know is what she was thinking? Not a word, not even a letter, email or phone call. I hope she's alive so when I see her I can strangle her." Rei's eyes seemed to glow red with excitement, though she was joking.

"Poor Luna, how is she doing?" Ami gazed over at Lita.

"She's doing great; she acts just like a house cat, sleeps all day and is up all night. She and Artemis spend all night outside on the roof. I guess they talk about stuff. She was really depressed after Usagi's disappearance; I think she's come to terms with it." Lita glanced out the window.

"What about him? Is he going to come?" Minako addressed the new topic.

Ami responded in his defense, "He said he was going to try and make it. He said he felt really bad about not coming to see us but he's been out of the country a lot. I understand being Japan's most eligible bachelor is a tough job."

"Pssst…eligible bachelor my ass! More like the Machiavelli of the corporate world. Ever since Usagi left he's immersed himself in his business, he's changed." Rei sulked.

"Give him a break. I'm sure he was heart broken after finding out she vanished. He was in love with her." Lita stated.

"If he was in love with her, why on Kami's green earth would he break her heart?" Rei countered.

"We all know why. So just drop it." Minako's tone ended the discussion.

All the girls sat quietly sipping on their drinks, each girl reflecting and analyzing memories of this day three years ago, when the glue that held them together suddenly vanished. Most of the patrons within the shop headed back to work, their late afternoon break was over. It was getting dark outside due to the daily rain storm that seemed to hit everyday around three o'clock. The wind was picking up, it was colder than normal this season and the leaves started to change earlier. Fall was coming. The chime of the bell on the front entrance woke the girls from their enchantment.

"Well… Speak of the Devil." Rei was astounded.

The subject of their argument stood across the room from them. They were surprised, Minako shot Rei an 'I told you he would come' look. Rei just glared back. It was evident that Rei was correct, he had changed a lot.

He was about six foot in stature; dressed casually, at least that's how it appeared to the untrained eye. He wore a black long-sleeved sweater and white-washed blue jeans that were folded up making a two inch cuff and fell over black loafers. He was adorned in a navy blue New York Yankees base ball cap along with black sunglasses. He proceeded to purchase a drink and as he was walking over to grab a couple of napkins he spotted them.

Ami was the first to stand and embrace him. "Hey! Nice shades. So, the devil really wears Dolce & Gabbana?" she smiled.

He placed his cup on the center table, took off his glasses and looked Ami over while hinting a sexy smile. Taking in all the details he'd missed over the last eight months. She was beautiful, even more now than before, her hair was longer and it started to curled half way through, she had her bangs pinned back. She was wearing make up and a royal blue chiffon sweetheart dress. _Wow! She's even filled out and no longer wearing sweaters or hiding behind her glasses. I've gotta keep an eye on her. Someone is going to notice soon._

He greeted Minako in traditional American custom, exchanging kisses on the cheek. He'd seen her just four months ago in France at the Cannes Film Festival. She was the diamond in the ruff, everyone wanted to know who she was after they were photographed hugging each other, rumors were flying like kamikaze. Every interview consisted of twenty questions about their 'relationship'. She'd changed also, she cut her hair and added low lights; it was braided like a halo in front then pinned in the back and it was curled all over making her look like an angel. She wore a white cotton babydoll tunic, blue jeans and white stilettos. _Extremely fashion-savvy but that's what I expect from Japan's top idol._

He squeezed Lita's knee as he passed by giving her a reassuring smile. She returned it freely. "Long time no see stranger. How have you been?" She crossed her unbelievably long legs, her dark green velvet knee-high boots matched well with her hazelnut A-line business skirt, slit up the right thigh, and an ivory kimono-sleeved top.

He plopped down on the chocolate brown leather chair, "Great! I'm so happy to see all of you. It has been a long time. It was hell trying to get away from the office for a couple of hours but I really needed to see everyone. So…"

"It's a hard job dogging the paparazzi, huh, Mamoru? Or should I say Darien Shields. What do you prefer? I mean I'd hate to slip up in public and then have it splashed all over international entertainment weekly that the 'most eligible bachelor' in the world has a secret identity and actually has platonic relationships with four women. That might not work well for you image, Famous Man whore." Rei sneered.

"REI!" expelled Ami, astounded by her friend's behavior.

"Deny it! I dare you. You've had three girlfriends! Three! At the same time!" She held up three fingers to emphasize her point. She sat back and waited for him to defend his position but no response came.

"I was reckless, I know my behavior was erratic after Usagi disappeared but I needed to vent. It won't happen again, I promise." Darien sighed.

"You need to be faithful. Usagi left because you broke her heart. When she comes back…"

"We don't know if she's still alive. No one knows; the Tokyo police haven't found anything. I think it's great that you're moving on Darien. There hasn't been a youma attack or omen from the future all this time I think that is proof enough that we've irrevocably altered our path." Minako interrupted Rei.

"Or we're on a detour." Lita stated insightfully.

"We all miss her Rei but lashing out at Darien doesn't solve anything. He's living his life. If it's meant to be we will see her again. She's stronger than we think. I'm sure she needed to do something very important to leave without saying anything. I just pray everyday that she's safe and taking care of herself." Ami voiced quietly.

* * *

4:00pm – Tokyo, Narita International Airport** Flight arrival at Gate 128, on time, from LAX Los Angeles USA to NRT Narita International Tokyo** the arrival board flashed; signaling the long awaited return of Japan's Pop Culture Queen.

_Her reign has been unchallenged for three years and it looks like no one will be able to take her down. Armed with Shitennou, as they are referred to by the locals, the Great __**Bleu Celeste **__has returned to grace Japan with their outrageous 'Party like a Rock star' mentality. _

_Once known as just a local garage-karaoke band from Sapporo, the capital city in the Hokkaidō region, they took Japan's underground scene by storm three years ago when they rocked local night clubs till the break of dawn. Though they only sing karaoke many of their followers love their interpretation of famous American mainstream bands. _

_Saying and I quote, "… the lyrics sound so different when she sings; it's almost like she is speaking from personal experience. It makes you want to cry but then when you look at her you feel ashamed to, because it is so beautiful." _

_All of the members are internationally known, each coming from different regions around the world. Rumor has it that they were contacted by the lead female singer. She voiced interest in singing with them and Bleu__ Celeste __was born. It is also said that each member attended junior high together back in the states and that they've kept in contact since then. Little is known about them between that time and three years ago but we will keep you updated if anything juicy turns up._

_This is __Arisa Urahama with MTV Japan on Japan's new pop culture obsession._

CLICK…

The tall, strapping, long white-haired drummer of Bleu Celeste switched off the TV and tossed the remote on to the chair beside him. He stretched leisurely but was interrupted by the entrance of the equally tall, green eyed, long-haired brunette, bass player.

"How's she doing?" the drummer addressed the bass player.

He leaned against the lavatory door with a cigarette loosely-fitted between his thin pink lips. He fished his pockets for his vintage Zippo lighter. After discovering his buried treasure he proceeded to light his cigarette taking note of the flashing NO SMOKING sign.

He took in a long drag and exhaled slowly, "She hasn't spoken since we landed. I think she's nervous."

"That's expected, but what is she nervous about the gig or them? She knew that we might cross paths with them, it's a risk that she said she was willing to take." The drummer stated.

"I'm not worried about her; it's them I don't trust. We've been gone for too long. They're going to attack soon, the stars have predicted it. The planets are going to align shortly and then she must ascend the throne. The events have been set in motion. There is nothing we can do to impede it." He took another long drag on his cig.

COUGH… COUGH… COUGH

"Aye! You fuckin' bastard!" the voice came from inside the lavatory. The dweller pushed against the door which was blocked by the bass guitarist.

The bass player smiled cynically and just as his victim was about to ram into the door he moved away from the door thus resulting in the occupant tumbling onto the floor.

He glanced up to the roof of the aircraft taking in his surrounding. His glare turned toward his foe. "Can't you read? It says NO SMOKING! Are you trying to kill me?" he accused the bass player as he lifted himself off the ground.

He stood coming about three inches shorter than the bass player; cornflower blue eyes shot spears into the forehead of his nemesis.

In an instant the bass player was 'too close for comfort,' "The thought never crossed my mind." He stated while blowing a cloud of smoke into the younger man's face.

Cough… Cough

He waved his hand in front of his face in an attempt to clear the air. Then like a child he jumped into the chair next to the drummer and complained, "Mal! Make him stop?" the youth whined.

Without looking away from the window Malakai pacified the situation, "Leave him alone Nepharius. He has to sing tomorrow."

"Sure o' fearless leader." Nepharius' sarcastic remark was ignored. "Hey you," He pointed to the vocalist. "Go check on Zoi, he's up front with the Queen Bee."

"Don't fluster her feather Jed, she might strangle you. Speak at your own risk." Mal warned as Jed walked toward the front of the plane.

"Don't worry I got dis." He waved behind him reassuringly.

"How long does it take to taxi a plane to the gate?" Neph grumbled to himself.

"It's gonna take awhile, our arrival has been broadcast all over MTV for the past twenty four hours. Everybody who is anybody is going to be on the deck when we exit. We haven't been in Edo for two years. Everybody's really hyped up. I hope she's ready." Malakai spoke softly.

* * *

Starbucks Coffee – 4:00pm

"Oh shit! It's four o'clock already. I gotta go. I told my subordinates that I was going to be back in the studio right now." Buzz…buzzzz. "That's them now." She sighed. "We have to get together and go out somewhere sometime. You too Dare. I miss ya'll way too much." Minako stood from the couch preparing for her departure.

"I agree. Let's do something this weekend, I'm sure Luna & Artemis would love to see everyone together. I have to get back to the studio; I'm making Spaghetti with Arugula Pesto and Seared Jumbo Shrimp!" Lita smiled and then hugged everyone good bye. "Give me a call when you decide what you wanna do." She waved on her way out the door.

"I'm out. I'll call you with the details." Minako kissed Ami and Rei on the cheek. "Take care of yourself Darien, I will call you tomorrow." She squeezed his face like an older sister messing with her little brother. She flipped open her cell as soon as she was out of the store signing 'peace' with her fingers as she crossed the street.

"Well I should get going. I got a lot of homework to do, Plato awaits." Rei sighed.

"Rei wait." Darien reached out toward her. Ami stood alert but remained silent.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled reassuringly. "Go home get some sleep, you look like you need it and stop prancing around in your designer duds." She patted him on the back jokingly. She then hugged Ami and said farewell then hailed a cab to get back to the shrine before rush hour.

Darien and Ami now stood outside of shop in comfortable silence; she held three text book and a shoulder bag. He held his sunglasses. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No I'll be fine I live two blocks away didn't you drive here?" Ami questioned him.

"Yea I'm parked on the next block. I'm trying to avoid the paparazzi and I need to get some air. It's hard to just get out and walk around lately. Sometimes I feel like a hamster caught in a cage." He glanced around to check out the area.

"I understand. Just relax maybe you should get back to your roots or invest in a house away from Tokyo. All this hustle and bustle can grate on your nerves." She stated thoughtfully. She absent-mindedly rubbed his arm.

He smiled at her then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks Ami. Be careful on your way home I'll give you a call tomorrow." He about-faced and walked toward his car whistling a familiar Densetsu.

Unbeknownst to them the proverbial 'click' of an aperture closing caught the tender moment on film.

* * *

Densetsu is in reference to Moonlight Densetsu that is played when Usagi opens her Star locket. It is Serena and Darien's official love song, I guess.  
The Shitennou (Four Heavenly Kings) appear in the 'Dark Kingdom/Queen Beryl' Arc. If you think you know where this is going, guess again!

MUAHAHAHAHAHA…HA...hehe

I am going to mix the English dubbed version and the original manga/uncut anime. I grew up with the English dubbed version so I really like that they changed Makoto to Lita I feel the name change defines her more.

If you notice any grammar problems please let me know asap.  
Oh and I feel like adding an OC so BOLO.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **-bunny **(Sorry I've been having technical difficulties & writers block but i will definitely post a new chapter soon.)**

* * *


	3. Goddess Selene

Thank you reader/reviewer! Sorry I haven't been around but I'm kinda in a rut about where to go with the story. I have a lot of thoughts running through my head. I know it's been like seven months since i posted a new chapter BUT life got in the way; new job, vacation, holidays etc. You know how it goes. I love ALL of the devoted FanFic connoisseurs and i wish to satisfy you eccentric taste. Plus you're not a publisher so I have no deadline to reach, so procrastination is a ABSOLUTE! Love you guys... This is a beautiful Homeric Hymn about the goddess Selene.

_And next, sweet voiced Muses, daughters of Zeus, well- skilled in song, tell of the long-winged Moon. From her immortal head a radiance appearing from heaven and embraces earth; and great is the beauty that rises up from her shining radiance. The air, unlit before, glistens with light from her golden crown, and her beams linger in the air whenever divine Selene, after having bathed her beautiful skin in the Ocean, donned her far-gleaming robes, and yokes her strong-necked, shimmering colts, drives forth her beautifully-manned horses swiftly in the evening at mid-month. Her great orbit is full and then as she waxes her beams shine brightest in the heavens. So she is a sure token and a sign to mortal men…_

_Farewell, white-armed goddess, bright Selene, kind lady, bright-tresses queen!_

I'm working diligently on the new chapter, though a little bit of lemon zest may be added to bring out the flavor. )


End file.
